


I'm Not Worried... Not In Here

by sweetpototatofri3s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Death, M/M, Mike Dodds - Freeform, Season 17, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpototatofri3s/pseuds/sweetpototatofri3s
Summary: Rafael and Sonny clink shot glasses as they do the tequila shots that Sonny ordered for them in honor of Mike Dodds."I think I'm just going to have a scotch on the rocks and then go home. While I appreciate this..." Sonny cut Rafael off, "one more shot then you can have your scotch and I'll take you home, I don't like the idea of you going home and that man still being out there.""Carisi I'll be fine. But I could do another tequila shot or we could do whiskey, it's been a while but shots are fun."





	1. Scotch and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt Passages part II

"Counselor, just so you know we haven't made any arrests yet but we have units posted on the block..." Carisi said gesturing.

"I'm not worried, not in here." Rafael smirks as he stares at the rich gold tequila shot in front of him.

"Cheers." Rafael and Sonny clink shot glasses as they do the tequila shots that Sonny ordered for them in honor of Mike Dodds. Then they quickly down them before letting their body and throat catch fire because of it. Not that Sonny's body wasn't already on fire because he was so close to a man he admired so much and had a massive crush on but he wasn't going to tell THE Rafael Barba that. The one time he tried to say something nice, Rafael deflected it with self-loathing, as he often does.

"I think I'm just going to have a scotch on the rocks and then go home. While I appreciate this..." Sonny cut Rafael off, "one more shot then you can have your scotch and I'll take you home, I don't like the idea of you going home alone and that man still being out there."

"Carisi, I'll be fine. I do not think he'd actually show up to my house. But I could do another shot or we could do whiskey, it's been a while but shots seem like the logical conclusion here." Rafael shrugged, do as the Romans do, he thought.

All around them, although it was a somber occasion, no one would ever realize because the cops in their blues are talking and laughing and telling wild stories about Mike Dodds and how he saved their life in some crazy way. Behind them is Lieutenant Benson and Chief Dodds discussing something and Fin, Amanda and a few others farther down the bar. They're almost in their own corner here at the far end, seemingly away from everyone else. And because he doesn't show any signs, Sonny cannot read Rafael's thoughts or opinions. They've been working together long enough that he would think he could read Rafael but he's too good at stone face even when he's having a good time.

"Rafael, are you okay?" Sonny pipes up realizing he had spaced out a lot.

"Hmm, yes just thinking about this gruesome ordeal. It was insane that I gave that man my address because I wasn't going to let him threaten me there. I mean..."

The pair of men did their other shots that Sonny had forgotten about as he was struggling on how to tell Rafael he was in love with him. Terrified of the answer he’d get, he decided he’d be okay with either answer he just needed to get the secret out.

“Hey b—Rafael—I’ll get you scotch if you want it. What kind do you drink, I don’t remember.”

Rafael either ignored or didn’t hear the stutter and almost the utterance of ‘babe’ and Sonny was very glad. He did not need to say anything while they were still very much in the bar with every cop in the NYPD and a lot of other officials.

“I’ll order it, it’s fine....” Rafael leaned toward the bartender to order the scotch neat, as he likes it. He quickly rearranged his position back to the seat after handing the bartender a 20 when he was handed the tumbler glass.

“For the record, it’s Macallan 25.” Rafael laughed as he sipped his glass.

“Oh right.”

 

As Rafael finished the glass of scotch he placed it on the bar and started to stand and grab his jacket that had been hanging on a hook under the bar. “I meant what I said, I’ll walk you home or take you home, I don’t want you to be ambushed.” Carisi stated starting to scramble to his feet despite the man beside him being substantially shorter.

“Only because you insisted, just remember that.”

The cab to Rafael’s apartment building was quiet but after the very somber afternoon and a storm rolling in neither man seemed to mind. Sonny’s brain was running 100 miles an hour because he couldn’t figure out how to phrase it, he was just going to have to spit it out and then see what happened. That idea sounded worse and worse but it was the only one he had. Sonny tried to be noble leading the way into the building and be the look out but he really just couldn’t face Rafael with the ideas swirling in his head.

 

“Well you came all the way here, do you want to come in?” Rafael gestured as he opened the door.

“Yes, I suppose. Thanks, I’m hungry.”

“I have some left over pizza in the fridge from the place down the block if you want that. Unfortunately, with this case and trying to pin Munson I haven’t had time to run to the store for food.”

Sonny loved the visual of Rafael Barba trying to go grocery shopping. He started chuckling to himself thinking about it. But then abruptly stopped because he realized Rafael was staring at him waiting for answer. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said do you want the pizza Carisi and what’s so funny?”

“You among the moms at the supermarket. I don’t know it’s just amusing. You’re the fiercest ADA in the city and to see you squabble about prices is just funny.”

“I actually found a Cuban market I’ve been going to, so I can avoid the ‘squabbling moms’ as you put it.”

“But yes, to your last question, I do want some pizza. Thank you.”

Rafael threw the pizza on a pan he pulled out of the cabinet and bent to push the pan in the oven to warm it. Although they had both spent many nights in his office studying cases and helping Carisi prepare for the bar while eating lukewarm pizza or even cold, no need to do it right now Rafael thought.

Carisi couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him so sharply dressed and now bending over in front of him. Carisi's brain ran wild at the thought. 'Compose yourself, Christ Almighty. Dear god please help me not totally embarrass myself in front of this man.'

They sat in silence eating the pizza, it was too much to bare so he wanted to break the silence but didn't know how so he just started talking. "So.. Rafael with your day off tomorrow what are you going to do? What do ADAs do on their days off?" Carisi said smiling

"Going to the Bronx actually, to see my mother and family. Although I haven't been anywhere else in the Bronx since Alex went to prison so I'm not actually sure how that is going to go." Rafael said suddenly not looking at Sonny any longer.

"Really?... But I suppose that's true, I heard that was a hard case for you."

"Yes, anyways, I'm grabbing another scotch do you want some?"

"No, but I'll have wine or something if you have that."

"Yes, by the fridge actually. From the last time I had dinner here with you."

One glass of wine became several and before Carisi realized he drank the whole bottle and one piece of pizza was not enough to stabilize him so he realized he was drunk. But Rafael didn't seem exactly stable either so it is all was okay. Well drunk was a good time as any to say it and get it out.

"So.. Rafael I need to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react so I suppose I'll just say it. If you hate me afterwards thats fine but I just need you to know." The alcohol wasn't helping. Carisi poured himself another glass of wine from the other bottle on the table.

"Yes Carisi, also I don't think I will hate you. We work together."

"So.. uh.. I just need you to know that I think you're gorgeous. Yes I'm bisexual. And I'm telling you because I can't stand not telling you. I need an answer if you'd go out with me? Okay I'm in love with you... that's a strange sentence to utter to you... but yes I just need you to know." Carisi said finishing his sentence and then staring at the ground not wanting to see the look on Rafael Barba's face.

"Well.. I did not think that was going to be what you said, however I had a suspicion because you're not very good at hiding things from me. You should know that by now. But either way, I... just" then Rafael got out of his chair and did something he never does, be risky.


	2. Drunken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael got up out of his chair and did something he never does, be risky. He leaned down and kissed Sonny sloppily but very much needing the slender man's affection and body immediately. 
> 
> "Raf are you.... wow... I.." Is all Sonny could breathe out between kisses as they quickly moved.

Rafael got up out of his chair and did something he never does, be risky. He leaned down and kissed Sonny sloppily but very much needing the slender man's affection and body immediately. "You had to know I like you too. And this drunk version of you is very much something I could get used to." Rafael said before he continued to try and devour the other man's face and then trail kisses down his chin and neck before getting to the Adam's apple and nibbling at it. Sonny's head was running at 100 miles an hour still but he couldn't help but throw his head back further opening his neck for Rafael to kiss, lick and explore. "Raf are you.... wow... I.." Is all Sonny could breathe out between kisses as they quickly moved down the hallway.

Rafael unwillingly pulled apart from the man quickly grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom down the hall. Even though there was no one else in the apartment, Rafael quickly closed the door to his giant bedroom before he walked over to the man and quickly worked on the dark brown belt cinching Sonny's dress pants around his slender waist. "This needs to go." Meticulously working to expose Sonny's legs and bottom half, before continuing he looked up, "Are you okay with this?"

Sonny could just nod before uttering, "This is not how I pictured. I wanted to..." That was all he had time before Rafael had ended up on his knees and had Sonny in his mouth. Pumping his hand and smirking as noises started bubbling out of Sonny's throat. He caught on and started thrusting his hips in time with Rafael and pushing himself farther into his mouth. "God this is fucking amazing. How did I end up with you... FUCK..." Sonny couldn't breath, couldn't think and he couldn't believe he had the ADA he was in love with on his knees.

 _Rafael Barba is blowing me. I don't know how I got this lucky._ He thought before his mind went numb and was taken over completely by pleasure. Sonny continued to grind into Rafael's face and work his fingers into the older man's hair. 

"Oh... I ... I'm..." It was all he got out before he came and was hit with a brick wall of pleasure and disbelief. 

***

Rafael stood up and wiped his face, before Sonny reached his head and connected their mouths again. Sonny didn't even mind tasting himself because he couldn't believe what had just happened. 

"No way I'm not fucking you tonight." Sonny said before he unbuckled the belt sitting holding Rafael's pants up just below his slightly swollen belly. With Rafael's pants off and he made short order of the vest and shirts to make sure Rafael was completely naked before pulling his shirt over his head. But also taking full advantage of absorbing every second of his skin as Sonny continued to take layers off. "Wow you're even more gorgeous" Sonny said before he pulled Rafael up to him. He was in a manhandle mood and Rafael wasn't objecting so Sonny didn't see a reason not lead. It's the least he could do after that mind blowing blowjob he wasn't expecting. 

"Bend over babe, we'll do this together, ride the wave." Sonny said his eyes now sparkling with lust. Rafael found his bed and leaned over it. "Tell me if I'm hurting you at all, ever and we can stop. I just want to repay you." 

"I'll be fine, just take me." 

Sonny quickly found Rafael's perfectly plump butt and while simultaneously taking in the body in front of him and working his fingers in and out of the hole. "Are you okay?" 

"Faster, I can take it." 

Sonny happily obliged and pushed two fingers in and out finding a quick rhythm and judging by the moans escaping Rafael, it was a very good pace. Sonny continued and kept at it while reaching his other arm around Rafael's hips to grab the now hard, dick smushed against the bed. 

"Just do it Sonny," Rafael said as his breathing got more ragged. Sonny pulled away quick to find lube in the bureau. Quickly covering himself with it he then proceeded to push into the older man. 

They rode their pleasure together as Sonny quickened his pace and their hips found a pace. "Oh yes Sonny, baby you feel so good."

***

They lay sweaty and naked on Rafael's bed both breathing heavily. "Rafael, you know I had no idea how this was going to go when I agreed to come over for dinner... I hope you had fun at least, I'm sorry I pushed you around."

"Sonny if I cared I would have told you. I'm fine, and you were quite a good time. Do not worry." Rafael pushed up on his elbows and kissed Sonny's cheek.

"So now what?"

"Now everything changes and to your previous question, yes Sonny Carisi I will date you." Rafael Barba answered sitting up and walking back across the room, "I'm shocked a man like you likes a man like me." Rafael patted his stomach and he pulled his boxers back on. 

"oh stop, your stomach if that's what you mean, is not an issue. It's part of your character and plus it means you eat well." Sonny said laughing. "I do love to cook. I'm glad this wasn't just a drunk sex thing. Because I meant what I said, I do really like you." 

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe it's been since May that I posted. I've been so busy with school and work that I totally forgot about it. Here's a one-shot for now, let me know what you think and hopefully keep writing when some more ideas get to me. 
> 
> That scene at the end of "Heartfelt Passages" at the end of season 17 absolutely should have ended in Carisi and Rafael having sort of drunken sex at Rafael's apartment so here is that scene for you. It was going to be on chapter but I figured drag it out a little because I don't quite know how I want Sonny to say it too enjoy. and please leave comments if you like it :)


End file.
